User blog:CitronFire3/Yeti Chomper page
Made by: CF3 Yeti Chomper is Citron's plant. Yeti Chomper shoots snowballs at zombies and also eats zombies when they get close to him. He is unlocked on Viking Age, Day 28, but only in custom. Yeti Chomper is also playable in Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, as a Chomper class. Appearance Yeti Chomper has "ram" horns with yeti fur on his leaves, head and pretty much everywhere. It also has blue lips and some of his leaves are also blue. Yeti Chomper looks the same in PVZ2 as custom, and in Garden Warfare 2. He looks the same in every game. Personality Yeti Chomper is a fierce, hungry and quite chilly plant. He is rumored to be related to Cold Snapdragon, Snapdragon and hes confirmed to be related to other Chomper's which was an obvious guess. Yeti Chomper is usually cheerful and doing winter related activities when hes not fighting zombies. Powers Yeti Chomper's can fire long ranged snowballs that slow zombies. Yeti Chomper is a good offensive but also defensive plant. It chews zombies much faster then the regular Chomper and Toadstool (Ten Seconds). Yeti Chomper is powerful and is much better to use then the classic Chomper. In PVZGW2, He is the only Chomper class to fire long ranged. Plant Food ability When using Yeti Chomper's plant food, he will eat two zombies in his lane and will fire five strong snowballs. It is recommended to use plant food on Yeti Chomper when there is many zombies in his lane. Friends Yeti Chomper has tons of friends, mostly every single plant fighting against zombies, but there are some he values more then others. Those being all the Chompers, Cold Snapdragon and other Ice Related Plants such as Snow Pea, Winter Melon and Frost Rose. Hobbies Yeti Chomper does tons of Winter related activities, even if it's not winter! He enjoys sledding, skating and chilling up zombies by shooting them with his icy snowballs! Being from the Viking Ages, he enjoy's dressing up like a Viking by wearing a Viking helmet. (His costume) Trivia *Yeti Chomper comes from the Viking Ages *He is rumored to be related to Cold Snapdragon. **Yeti Chomper was guessed to be related to Cold Snapdragon due to their yeti-like features. Almanac Special: eats zombies that gets close to it and chews them much faster. |description = Yeti Chomper gets asked often if hes related to Cold Snapdragon due to them both having Yeti features. "We may both be yet, and chilly but it must be a secret for now" he says. }} Gallery Quotes *"Do you need extra chill with that?" - One of his main quotes. *"I hope you enjoy snowball fights!" - When firing his snowballs. *"Frost the Chomper is coming in!" - Entering battle. *"I come from Viking Times!" - Talking about his home place. *"Impossible! I can't loose to simple competition!" - When loosing a battle to the zombies or the Booter. *"Yes! Another frosty victory!" - Winning a battle. *"Zombies don't even taste bad!" - After finishing a zombie. *"Haha! I'm a Viking!" - Wearing his costume. *"Get Frozen!" - When his snowball's hit a zombie. *"Cold Snapdragon? Yes, he's my chill buddy, but related? Do you think I would tell you that?" - Talking about his possible relative, Cold Snapdragon. *"Keep ANYTHING fire related AWAY from me!" - When fire plants, zombies or anything fire comes in contact with him. *"Into the chilly depths below!" - Burrowing underground *"Hope you like FROSTY Spikeweeds!" - When planting his special Spikeweeds. *"Hold it right there Zombie!" - When gooping a zombie. *"Your about to feel... ULTIMATE CHILL AND FROST POWER!!" - When him and at least four other ice plants, team up together. Category:Blog posts